Bearings are widely used to support a load. Some bearings use balls or rollers to support the load. Other bearings use a low-friction wear lining material to support the load.
Where the bearings use a low-friction wear lining material to support the load, it can be advantageous to provide the bearing with sensors which measure wear in the low-friction wear lining material.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/054,447, which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to bearings which use a low-friction wear lining material to support a load, and to the provision and use of sensors for measuring wear in the low-friction wear lining material. Among other things, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/054,447 relates to the electrical measurement of capacitance (or other electrical parameters) between a movable surface and an electrode, which electrode may be positioned within (or on) the back side of the low-friction wear lining material, and to the correlation of the electrical measurement of capacitance (or other electrical parameters) to the wear of the low-friction wear lining material, whereby to determine wear in the low-friction wear lining material.